Sonic's Pokemon Quest
by stormfly57
Summary: Basically Sonic, Amy and Tails go on a Pokemon journey. Yeah I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates I kinda ran out of ideas but I'm not deleting any stories. This one just came to me out of nowhere please comment whether negative or positive)**_

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. This was the day that Amy, Tails and I would get our starter Pokémon and become trainers. Well, Amy wants to be a coordinator and create flashy combinations but Tails and I are aiming for champions. I look ahead to see that two people are waiting for me at the lab, but they didn't look happy.

I waved, "Hey guys, how ya doing?" They glared and Amy responded. "Sonic the hedgehog, why are you late? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Man she could yell, I think my ears are still ringing.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I was so exited last night that I couldn't get to sleep." Amy was about to yell again but tails cut her off. "Yeah, whatever Sonic, let's just get our starters.

**(No One's POV)**

The trio went inside the laboratory to see an old man with white hair and a white beard wearing a lab coat. "Sonic, Amy, Tails, you're here. Well now let me show you the starter Pokémon. Professor Rowan grabbed three poke balls and opened them. There is Chimpchar, a fire type. Piplup, a water type. Last but not least Turtwig, a grass type."

He gave them each a Pokédex. Sonic's was a dark blue color. Amy's was a hot pink color. And Tail's was a Yellow brown color. Sonic then decided to scan the starters.

_**Chimpchar: The Chimp Pokémon: Gender-Male: Ability-Blaze: Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish this fire. Moves: Scratch-Leer-Ember**_

_**Piplup: The Penguin Pokémon: Gender-Male: Ability-Torrent: This Pokémon is a poor walker and often falls down. However this never hurts its pride. Moves: Pound-Growl-Bubble**_

_**Turtwig: The Tiny Leaf Pokémon: Gender-Male: Ability-Overgrow: It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. Moves: Tackle-Withdraw-Absorb**_

They looked at the starters and Tails spoke up. "Professor, I would like Turtwig." He was surprised when Turtwig jumped on his head and bit down on it.

Rowan chuckled at this. "It appears that Turtwig has taken a liking to you too. Here are your poke balls."

Sonic and Amy looked between Piplup and Chimpchar. "I'll take Piplup Professor." Amy said. "I'll take Chimpchar then." Sonic said.

He gave them their poke balls and gave them a badge case and ribbon case respectively.

Amy made a suggestion. "Hey guys, before we head to jubilife city how about we have a battle with one another." Tails and Sonic liked the idea and responded in unison, "Ok."

They went to the labs backyard and found a battlefield. Sonic went on one side and Tails went on the other. Sonic looked confident and Tails looked excited. Sonic said grinning, "I don't want Chimpchar to hurt Turtwig Tails. You could just give up." Tails looked offended and replied, "Not happening Sonic, Turtwig and I will win, you'll see."

"We'll see about that. Chimpchar use scratch." Chimpchar lunged at Turtwig and prepared to swipe his claws at him.

"Turtwig, withdraw quickly." Turtwig's shell glowed red before it spread to its entire body. When Chimpchar made contact it withdrew its hand fast.

"_What? But how? _Sonic thought. _That's right, withdraw raises defense, and since Turtwig's defense is already high it hurt Chimpchar more."_

"Ok Chimpchar, let's try ember. Chimpchar shot a barrage of small flames from its mouth at its opponent.

"Turtwig dodge it!" Turtwig jumped to move out of the flames path but Chimpchar pointed up to hit it.

"_Dang it. Chimpchar won't let him escape." _

"Chimpchar use leer then scratch. The chimp Pokémon sent a pair of glowing eyes at Turtwig lowering its defense then went in for a scratch.

"Turtwig use absorb and don't hold back!" A red beam shot out of Turtwig's head leaves and hit Chimpchar, draining its energy.

"Chimpchar use ember to break free." Chimpchar once again shot tiny flames at Turtwig breaking free. "Now keep using ember but keep your distance. Turtwig was bombarded by fire and couldn't dodge.

"_What do I do? If this keeps up Turtwig will lose. _Tails thought. Tails then saw the tree behind Chimpchar. _That's it!" _"Turtwig absorb!"

"Dodge it Chimpchar." Thanks to its speed and agility it jumped out of the beams path. "You missed Tails."

Tails just smirked and said, "Wasn't aiming at you." The beam hit the tree and it began to heal Turtwig.

"_That kid's too smart. Now what there are a lot of trees here?" _"Chimpchar use ember while Turtwig is healing!" Turtwig was once again burned by the flames. "Now use scratch."

"Counter with tackle." Turtwig rammed into Chimpchar's torso while Chimpchar retaliated by scratching Turtwig's head knocking them both out.

Sonic looked surprised. "No way, a tie?"

_**(Whew sorry everyone I'm done for right now stay tuned for the next chapter)(FYI I don't own either shows or any characters)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates I kinda ran out of ideas but I'm not deleting any stories. This one just came to me out of nowhere please comment whether negative or positive)**_

**(No One's POV)**

Rowan: "Hm. That was an impressive battle, and Tails, the way you improvised absorb was incredible." He gave them each a small watch that match their pokedex colors. "These are called Pokétch. They work as regular watches, maps, they keep up with Pokemon that you capture and an alarm."

Amy: " Wow thanks professor, She put hers on. Hey can't you get upgrades for the Pokétch?"

Tails: "Yeah there's also an app that tells about updates."

Sonic: "Well come on guy's lets get on the road."

_**(Time Skip)**_

They've been walking through a forest for about half an hour until Amy called out. "Sonic, admit it we're lost!"

Sonic: "We are not lost. Amy I know how to read a map." Tails looked at Sonic's Pokétch.

Tails: "Sonic, you put it on upside-down." Something then caught his eye. "Hey guys look over there." They looked at the direction he pointed in and saw an injured Pokemon that resembled a crow. Tails whipped out his pokedex. _**Murkrow: The Darkness Pokemon: This Pokemon is extremely cunning and has a thieving habit. They are mostly seen at night.**_

Amy: "What's a Murkrow doing in this forest."

Sonic: "I'd say running from Ariados." He looked a little frightened.

Tails: He picked up Murkrow. "Why would you say that?"

Sonic: "Because there's a herd of them coming at us!" They looked where he pointed an indeed there were 10 Ariados running after them.

Amy: Piplup, help us out!" The penguin Pokemon stood ready for battle.

Sonic "Chimpchar, you too!" The chimp Pokemon stood by Piplup.

Tails turned on his pokedex. _**Ariados: The Long Leg Pokemon: Approach with caution. This Pokemon is extremely territorial and will attack without warning.**_

Sonic: "Chimpchar, use **ember**!"

Amy: "Piplup, **bubble** hurry!"

Both Pokemon fired their attacks, although Piplup seemed a little more hesitant. The Ariados jumped on to the trees to evade the attacks.

Tails: "Turtwig, **absorb**!" He threw Turtwigs poke ball and the Pokemon came out and shot a red beam of energy at an Ariados which made contact.

The Ariados started charging orange beams of energy from their mouths and blasted them.

Tails: "That's **Hyper Beam**!"

Right before the attack made contact Piplup jumped in front of the beams with his body glowing.

Amy: "Whoa, I think Piplup just learned **Bide**!"

After taking all the blast Piplup sent them back at twice the power.

One Ariados shot two beams of dark energy out of it's eyes and at Chimpchar, while another shot a barrage of white spikes at Turtwig.

Tails/Sonic: "Dodge it!" While Chimpchar barely got out of **Night Shades** way he got targeted by the **Pin Missiles** that Turtwig frantically tried to dodge in vain after dodging right into Chimpchar.

Sonic: "Chimpchar, **Ember!" **Chimpchar once again shot a multitude of tiny flames at the Ariados, which dealt a lot of damage. "Now use **Leer**." True to his words, Chimpchar literally sent a hard glare at all the Ariados, lowering their defenses.

Then they attacked together.

Sonic: "Chimpchar, **Scratch**!"

Tails: "Turtwig, **Tackle**!"

Amy: "Piplup, **Pound**!"

They hit the Ariados with their respective attacks although Piplup still looked hesitant. Those attacks sent the Ariados running.

Sonic: "We did it. We beat them!"

Tails: Yeah, but our Pokemon took some damage. Not to mention this Murkrow."

But all Amy could focus on is Piplup since she saw the hesitance in his eyes.

They made it to Jubilife city's Pokemon Center(PC) with no problems.

Tails: "Nurse Joy. Can you help our Pokemon and this Murkrow?"

NJ: "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

She took their Pokemon to the back of the center to treat them while the trio waited in the waiting room. After waiting for an hour NJ came out.

NJ: "Good news all your Pokemon are in top shape."

Tails: "What about Murkrow?"

NJ: "She's right here."

Murkrow came out from behind her. "Murkrow!" She called out.

Tails: "Glad to see that you're feeling better."

Murkrow hopped on his shoulder and started to nuzzle him.

Amy: "Nurse Joy, my Piplup seemed a little hesitant when I gave him an order. Do you know why?"

NJ: Why don't you check your pokedex?"

Amy did just that. _**Piplup: The Penguin Pokemon: Due to this Pokemon's own pride and self-respect it refuses to accept orders, including from trainers.**_

Sonic: "So Piplup doesn't respect you."

Tails: "Then why did Piplup follow your orders in the first place?" He didn't notice Murkrow going into his satchel.

Amy: "I guess it obeyed since it was a tough situation."

They heard a ding coming from Tails satchel and it became the focus of everyone's attention._**(A/N If you don't know what happened I won't believe it)**_

Sonic: "Tails, what's wrong with your purse?"

Tails: "First off, I don't know. Second off, it's not a purse it's a messenger bag."

Sonic: "I got a message for ya, it looks like a purse!" _**(A/N I did not come up with this I just found it funny and wanted to use it)**_

Amy: "Whatever just open it."

Tails opened his satchel and saw an out of place poke ball. He tapped the button on the center and out popped Murkrow.

"Murkrow!" She cried.

NJ: "My, it seems that Murkrow has taken a shine to you Tails."

Tails: " You really want to come with me Murkrow?" She nodded. "OK then from now on you're my new friend."

Sonic: Hey Tails, scan her moves with the pokedex."

Tails: "Good idea Sonic." Tails opened his pokedex. _**Murkrow: The Darkness Pokemon: Gender-Female: Ability-Super Luck: Moves: Sleep Talk-Night Slash-Rest-Sky Attack.**_

Amy: "Wow she has a good move set."

Sonic: "Yeah, Rest and Sleep Talk make a good combo."

Kid 1: "Nurse Joy! Please help my Pokemon!" He was carrying an injured Bidoof.

Kid 2: "Mine too please!" She was carrying a Starly.

NJ: "Oh dear, was it the Ariados again?"

Sonic: "Again?"

NJ: "Yes. About a week ago, the Ariados came to the forest and started randomly attacking anyone who got close to their territory."

Sonic, Amy and Tails grinned.

Sonic: "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Amy: "Yep."

Tails: "Nurse Joy. We want to help with the Ariados problem."

NJ: "Really that would be wonderful."

Sonic: "OK guys lets get ready. Tonight we'll train, tomorrow we'll battle."

Tails/Amy: "Works for us."

**_(A/N Well That's it for now but don't worry it will be updated soon. Well, MY soon.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates I kinda ran out of ideas but I'm not deleting any stories. This one just came to me out of nowhere please comment whether negative or positive)**_

_(Last Time)_

_Sonic: "OK guys lets get ready. Tonight we'll train, tomorrow we'll battle."_

_Tails/Amy: "Works for us."_

**_(Now) (Tails POV)_**

It's been three hours since we decided to train our Pokemon to battle the Ariados. I've been trying to teach Turtwig some new moves. More specifically **Razor Leaf, Leach Seed, **and** Earth power **for fire types. Murkrow's been making progress as well her attack and speed increasing slightly trying to learn **Steel Wing** and **Aerial Ace**.

Amy: "Piplup use **Peck **and hold it into** BubbleBeam." **Piplup beak turned white and grew longer then he fired a multitude of glowing white bubbles from his beak.

Me: "Turtwig, jump then use **Razor Leaf**." I knew that Amy used **Peck** to turn **BubbleBeam **into a flying type move to deal more damage to Turtwig. Turtwig managed to jump out of the beams path a fired a multitude of sharp leaves at Piplup while only a few made contact since Turtwig has yet to perfect it, it still did good damage to him.

Amy: "Piplup **Whirlpool **to catch Turtwig." Piplup did as he was told and created a giant whirl of water above his head trapping Turtwig in the vortex.

"Turtwig, send a **Leach Seed **to break Piplup's concentration!" Turtwig's head leaves opened and shot a small seed at Piplup.

Amy: "Piplup, look out!" Unfortunately for her Piplup wasn't fast enough to dodge the seed. It made contact and thin vines shot out of it and wrapped around Piplup sapping it's energy and transferring it to Turtwig.

"Now Turtwig, **Earth Power** when you hit the ground. When the water dispersed Turtwig landed and the ground and it started making cracks toward Piplup.

Amy: "Piplup use **Bide **quickly!" The earth started to glow yellow under Piplup while Piplup started to glow white.

"Don't let him store up power. Use **Razor Leaf **again!' Turtwig shot another barrage of sharp leaves at Piplup dealing major damage with **Earth Power **but Piplup stood his ground.

Amy: "Release!" Piplup shot a sliver beam from his mouth that was about to hit Turtwig, but luckily Turtwig and I had a hidden move up our sleeves.

"**Light Screen**." Turtwig created a golden box around him, halving the damage from **Bide**.

Amy: "Stop, that's enough." I could see why she didn't want to keep going after I took a look at Piplup. he looked ready to drop after taking so many highly effective attacks.

"OK, we'll take a break." I started to get some ingredients for our dinner and some Pokemon food.

_(Pokemon Translation) (3 POV) (Yes I'm Doing This)_

Turtwig: "Man we've really got better in such a short time." He commented while eaten an Oran berry.

Murkrow: "Yeah, that was a good battle the two of you had." She was perched on a lamppost shining her beak with her feathers.

Piplup: "Yeah, to bad I lost."

Turtwig: "Hey don't feel bad, you learned new attacks and can turn **BubbleBeam **into a Flying type move."

Murkrow: "Hey guy's, where are Sonic and Chimpchar?"

Piplup: "They went into the forest to train Chimpchar's agility and maybe catch a new Pokemon."

_(End Translation)_

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Sonic and Chimpchar were racing through the forest, Chimpchar trying to keep up with Sonic._**(A/N Just to clarify, Sonic is definitely not as fast as he was in the anime. Although he does still have some speed and agility, just enough for him to be labeled for speed)**_

Sonic: "OK Chimpchar, when we reach that tree, use **Rock Smash **and **Thunder Punch**." When they reached the tree Chimchar's hand turned red and yellow while they cackled with electricity which broke the tree in half.

Sonic: "Good job, now **Dig**." Chimpchar clawed at the ground and started to create a tunnel until.

"CHIMPCHAR" Chimpchar came out of the hole screaming with a pink Pokemon following close behind.

Sonic: "What's that?" He took out his pokedex. _**Gligar: The Flyscorpion Pokemon: Using the membrane on it's back it glides on the wind. When it finds prey it swoops down to attack. **_"A Flying _and _Ground type. This might be a challenge but oh well. Chimpchar use **Ember**." Chimpchar shot tiny flames out of his mouth but unlike the first time he used them, it was more powerful.

"GLIIIGAR" Gligar in return created a tornado of sand and sent it at Chimpchar, breaking the **Ember **and causing lots of damage.

Sonic: Don't give Chimpchar, use **Flame Wheel**." He regained his footing and started to run at Gligar with a flame in his mouth. Instead of launching it at Gligar though, he started rolling forward coating himself in flames.

"GLI-GAR" Gligar's claws turned blue as it lashed at Chimpchar crossing it's claws in in an x form. Even though the attack made contact, it did not stop Chimpchar from landing a clean hit.

Sonic: "Now use **Rock Smash**." His fist turned a red color and he charged at a still dizzy Gligar. Unfortunately for him, his fist lost its glow and the attack became harmless. "Oh right, Chimpchar still hasn't mastered some attacks. OK then use **Dig**." Chimpchar went underground leaving a hole in the ground. "OK, now stay their unt- what!" Gligar started clawing through the ground looking for Chimpchar. "Gligar knows **Dig**!" Chimpchar came flying out of the ground with a pained expression. "No, Chimpchar!" Then something unexpected happened. Chimpchar's tail flame started bursting in different directions and his eyes turned red.

"GLI?" IT was easy to tell that Gligar was intimidated by this new look.

Sonic: "Awesome Chimpchar, never give up. Use **Flame Wheel**." The bursting flames from his tail surrounded him as he charged at Gligar who tried to use another **Sand Tomb **in vain as the tornado was easily dispersed.

"GAAAR!" Gligar fell to the ground beaten.

Sonic: "OK, poke ball GO!" He threw an empty poke ball at Gligar who got sucked in and the ball started to shake. _"Come on. If Chimpchar activated it's Blaze ability he has to be wiped out." _Chimpchar just glared at the sphere ready to attack if Gligar came out.

_Ding_

Sonic: "Yes we caught Gligar Chimpchar." When he got a better look he could tell that Chimpchar's Blaze was still active. "Um Chimpchar?"

"CHAAAAAR!" Chimpchar started spewing **Embers **everywhere that could rival** Flamethrower **in power.

Sonic: "Whoa!" He just barely dodged a burst of flames. "Chimpchar calm down, we won already!" His words did get his Pokemon's attention, but not the way he wanted.

"CHIMPCHAR!" Chimpchar coated himself in flames and started to spin towards Sonic.

Sonic: "WHOA! I didn't think my new capture would first battle my starter but, OK then. Gligar I choose you!" He threw his new Gligar's poke ball and Gligar came out flying in the air. "Let's see what moves you know. **_Gligar: The Flyscorpion Pokemon: Gender-Male: Ability-Sand Veil: Moves: Dig-Sand Tomb- X-Scissor- Screech-Sandstorm _**OK this can work out. Gligar use **S****creech**!" Gligar took in a breath of air and let loose a load high pitch screech_**(A/N No Duh)**_

"CHIMPPPCHARRRR" Chimpchar used **Dig **to get away from the attack.

Sonic: "Gligar, up in the air until Chimpchar comes out." Gligar nodded and proceeded to fly into the air, only for it's membranes to be caught in a downwind and for him to be blown back to the ground.

"CHAAAR!" Chimpchar erupted from the ground and launched an **Ember **barrage at Gligar.

"GAAAAR!" HE yelled in pain.

Sonic: "Gligar!" Sonic's tone showed his worry but then he scowled as he saw Chimpchar go back underground. "New plan. Gligar, use **Sand Tomb** to flush him out." Gligar smiled at the plan and proceeded to launch his attack into the hole.

"CHAAAAR!" Chimpchar was obviously in pain.

Sonic: "Sorry pal. Gligar use **X-Scissor**." Gligar's claws turned blue as he x crossed them at Chimpchar, downing him. "Chimpchar, return." He recalled his starter back into his poke ball. "Whew, man who knew a simple training session would turn out like this?"

"Gar-Gligar" The flying scorpion said in agreement.

Sonic: "OK, Gligar. Take a good rest." A red beam came out of the poke ball and sucked Gligar in. "I've got to tell the others about this. And maybe Nurse Joy can check to see if anything wrong with Chimpchar." With that thought in mind, he ran back to the Pokemon Center they were staying at.

_**(With Tails and Amy)**_

Amy: "Hey Tails, is dinner ready yet?"

Tails: "Not yet Amy be patient." Tails knew that Amy couldn't wait to eat the stew he was cooking since he was one of the best chiefs despite his age in Twinleaf Town.

Sonic: "Excuse me, sorry, coming through!" He kept pushing through people until Amy stopped him.

Amy: "Hold it right their mister! You've been gone for three hours and then come running through here as if you saw a giant."

Sonic: "No time Amy, Chimchar's hurt." Amy's expression softened.

Amy: "Fine then, lets go to Nurse Joy."

They went to the center and up to Nurse Joy.

NJ: "Hello Sonic and Amy, what can I do for you?"

Sonic: "Chimpchar and Gligar need recovery." He said releasing his Pokemon.

Amy: "Whoa, you caught a Gligar?"

Sonic: "Yeah and the battle did a number on both of them, in the meantime I need to call Pr. Rowan.

Sonic asked NJ where the phones were and immediately ran to them.

RING RING. RING RING

Rowan:"Hello? Ah Sonic my boy, I had a feeling you'd call."

Sonic: "Hey Professor. Um, we need to talk about Chimpchar."

Rowan: "Ah yes. His Blaze ability can become quite a problem. I wasn't so sure giving him to you."

Sonic: "Wait! You knew about it!"

Rowan: "Sonic. Trainers I give starters to normally sen me the Pokemon they catch, and since not all of them get along with others Chimpchar, Turtwig, and Piplup had good reason to activate their abilities."

Sonic: "Piplup and Turtwig can do this too?"

Rowan: "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you let the others find that out on their own."

Sonic: "Why?"

Rowan: "You see Sonic, you are not the first trainers to obtain these specific starters." He saw Sonic about to question but cut him off. "Trainers picked one of these Pokemon and left on their journeys but when attacked by wild Pokemon and pushed to the limit of endurance, they activate their abilities and obtain great power but lose themselves, scaring their trainers and they're immediately returned to me. Your the first person to not come back to the lab without warning but I don't know how Amy and Tails will react to this if they do not build bonds with their Pokemon, and I understand if you want to return Chimpchar."

Sonic: "No."

Rowan: "Pardon?"

Sonic: "I said no. Chimpchar's ability is scary, yes. But that Pokemon I saw wasn't him, he wouldn't act the way he did. And I know that if we try we can get Chimpchar's Blaze under control."

Rowan: "That's a mature thing of you to say Sonic. I hope that this helps you in the long run."

Sonic: "Don't worry it will."

NJ(Speaker): "Sonic, please come up to the front desk. Your Pokemon are all better."

Sonic: "Great. See ya Professor." With that he went to get his Pokemon.

NJ: "Well Sonic, your Pokemon weren't to hurt so they're in fighting condition." She gave him his poke balls. "Have a nice day."

_**(Outside)**_

Amy was doing some training with Piplup to sustain whirlpool while Turtwig and Murkrow were helping Tails make dinner.

Sonic: "Hey Tails, what's cooking?"

Tails: "Just a simple beef stew. Oh Turtwig can you pass me that knife and Murkrow I need you to grab a few berries from that tree please."

"Twig!" "Crow!"

Tails: "Hey Sonic, why don't you let Chimpchar out to eat with us?"

Sonic: "Amy you forgot to tell him?"

Amy: "Yeah. It just slipped my mind."

Sonic: "Well then. Chimpchar! Gligar! Come on out!" He released his Pokemon and the both got a warm greeting. Except from Murkrow who glared at Gligar.

"MURKROW!"

Gligar glared back. "GLIGAR!"

Tails: Whoa Murkrow, what's wrong?"

Sonic: "Gligar calm down."

The two Pokemon ignored their trainers and continued their glaring contest.

Amy: "Guy's I think they've crossed paths before."

Murkrow and Gligar turned their heads to Amy and nodded.

Sonic: "Hey Tails, I think I have an idea for them to solve their issues."

Tails: "What?"

Sonic's smirk grew wide. "A battle."

Murkrow and Gligar lit up at the idea of getting each other back.

"CROW!"

"GLII!"

Tails: "OK then. Let's battle."

Amy: "This will be a one-on-one match and the battle is over when one side is unable to battle. Choose your side for Coin Flip."

Tails: "Tails."

Sonic: "Heads."

Amy tapped her poketech and the app started and landed on heads. "It's heads! So Sonic gets the first attack."

Sonic: "OK, Gligar use **Screech**!"

Gligar took in a deep breath. "GLIIIIIIIIIIIIII."

Tails: "Man that's loud. Murkrow, **Night Slash**."

Murkrow's wing glowed purple as she charged at Gligar.

Sonic: "**Sandstorm**!"

Gligar's claws glowed brown and he released the energy to change the weather.

Tails: "Why sandstorm?"

His question was answered as Gligar disappeared and night slash missed.

"Crow?"

Gligar reappeared and sent a taunting smirk at Murkrow before disappearing and reappearing rapidly.

Sonic: "How do you like Gligar's special ability? Now use **X-Scissor**."

Gligar sent an x shaped slash at Murkrow who couldn't get out of the way in time due to the inability to see Gligar.

Tails: "Murkrow. Use **Aerial Ace **in every direction!" He knew he was going at blind luck but he didn't have many options.

Murkrow kept speeding in everywhere trying to locate and attack Gligar with no luck.

Sonic: Gligar, multiple **X-Scissors**."

Gligar's claws glowed blue as he continuously slashed Murkrow.

Tails: "Murkrow, spin and use **Steel Wing**!"

Murkrow's wing became a metallic white as she started to spin as Gligar came in for another attack, hitting him.

Sonic: "Gligar! **Sand Tomb**, let's go!

Gligar sent a questioning look at his trainer wondering what a ground type move would do but he attacked regardless.

Tails: "Take it and prepare **Sky Attack**!"

Murkrow took the attack knowing it wouldn't hurt her and started powering her strongest move.

Amy: "What's Sonic thinking using a ground move against a flying Pokemon?"

Sonic gave a small smirk. "Gligar, stay right there and charge up your strongest** X-Scissor**!

Gligar focused all of his energy into his claws as the blue glow intensified and his attack stronger.

Tails: "Go!"

Murkrow charged ready to hit Gligar but was held back by **Sand Tomb**.

Tails/Amy: "What!?"

Sonic: "Yes! Murkrow's trapped! Now Gligar finish this!"

"GLIIGAR!" Gligar charged Murkrow preparing to slash her.

Tails: "You can do it Murkrow, break through!"

Murkrow heard and used most of her strength to dissipate her prison causing her and Gligar to collide and it created smoke.

Sonic/Tails: "Murkrow/Gligar"! The smoke cleared and both Pokemon's eyes were swirls.

Amy: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a tie."

Sonic and Tails both went to pick up their respective Pokemon and congratulated them.

Sonic: "Murkrow was strong wasn't she Gligar."

Gligar didn't say anything but knew what his friend said was true.

Tails: "It was a good battle but I think their still mad with each other.

Amy's stomach growled. "Hey guys can we eat and get to sleep. Don't forget us and a couple other trainers are gonna fight those Ariodos away."

Tails: "She's right, luckily dinner's ready!"

With that they ate and went to sleep to be ready for the Ariodos tomorrow,.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N I'm back baby. I know it's been awhile since I updated but I have school so I decided to focus on one story. By the way I don't own Pokemon or Sonic if I did Ash would be smarter, Pikachu would keep his strength and they would bring past teams with them, got nothing to change for Sonic though, enjoy.)**_

_(Last Time)_

_Sonic: "Murkrow was strong wasn't she Gligar."_

_Gligar didn't say anything but knew what his friend said was true._

_Tails: "It was a good battle but I think their still mad with each other._

_Amy's stomach growled. "Hey guys can we eat and get to sleep. Don't forget us and a couple other trainers are gonna fight those Ariodos away."_

_Tails: "She's right, luckily dinner's ready!"_

_With that they ate and went to sleep to be ready for the Ariodos tomorrow._

**(The Next Day)(Sonic's POV)**

I put on my clothes. "This is it guys, today we get rid of those Ariados."

Amy: "Yeah!" She looked around. I followed then voiced what we were both thinking.

"Where's Tails?" My question was answered when he came running into the room.

Tails: "Guy's, bad news, the other trainers bailed out on us!" _ "What!"_

Amy: "Please tell me you 're kidding."

He shook his head. "I wish. Turns out more trainers with injured pokemon came in last night. The state they were in scared everyone off."

Anger and excitement seared through me. Anger at the trainers absence, but excitement at the chance to have a better fight.

Amy: "Hmph! Well I'm not leaving no matter what."

Tails: "I agree!"

I smirked. "Good to know. Now lets go!"

**(The Forest)(3rd POV)**

It did not take our heroes long to find the the Ariados family. They had already brought out all their pokemon and were ready to battle.

Sonic: "Stay sharp guys. We barely escaped the Ariodos last time."

Tails: "Right." He looked throught the trees. "Guys look there." They followed hos gaze and saw the lead Ariados being shocked into submission by a yellow pokemon with black patterns.

"BID BIDY!" It looked as if it was commanding the pokemon in front of it. The Ariados hissed its reply, left, then came back a minute later with an abundunce of fruit.

Amy; "That pokemon must be commanding the Ariados to attack and steal from people and pokemon. No wonder they were attacking random people." She then pulled out her pokedex for identification.

_**Elekid: The Electric Pokemon: Eleikd stores electricity in it's body, if it touches metal and accidentally discharges all it's built up electricity, this Pokemon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.**_

Tails: "Oh yeah. I remember learning about Elekid in school. They're highly agressive and if they want something they take it. Wait Sonic! What are you-"

Sonic dashed out of the trees to confront Elekid. "Leave the Ariados alone now!" . "CHIMCHAR!"

Elekid looked at him bored and unimpressed before sending a bolt of electricity into the air.

"ELEK BID! ELE ELE!" Ariados suddenly appeared on evey side of Sonic, Amy and Tails.

Sonic grinned. "If that's how you want to play then fine. Chimchar **flame wwheel**! Gligar **sand tomb**!" Chimchar shrouded itself in fire before charging at the Ariados on Sonics left side, while Gligar shot a small whirlwind of sand on his right.

Tails: "Murkrow use **aerial ace**, Turtwig **earth power!**" Murkrow flew into the air and then came back down covered in a white light, while Turtwig stomped its front legs on the ground, causing it to crack in the direction of the Ariados.

Amy: "Piplup hold a **peck**, then attack with **whirlpool**!" Piplups beak turned white before its body started to glow and a white tornado of water appeared above it.

The Ariados were blown away with a lot of force before getting and launching **night shade**.

Tails: "Turtwig, **light screen **then **razor leaf**!" A gold box formed around their pokemon halfing the damage as Turtwig prepared to launch its next attack.

WHAM!

Tails: "Turtwig!"

Elekid had jumped in and hit Turtig with an electrically charged punch. "Bid bid.' Elekid made a "bring it on" gesture and signalled the Ariados to stay away from Turtwig.

Tails and Turtwig glared. .So you want to fight?. Its answer was running into a thick part of the forest.

"Get back here!" "Twig!"_(Hey!)_

Tails didn't even stop to ponder the voice he heard.

**(Amy's Pov)**

_"Where is Tails going? He can't just follow a hostile Elekid into the forest!" _Sonic and I were ready to follow, but our path was blocked by the Ariados who altogether launched** hyper beam**. "Piplup **bubblebeam**!" The barrage that Piplup sent was instantly destroyed and the attack continued towards Piplup.

I didn't even think aboit what I was doing. I immediately ran forward and spread my arms in front of Piplup to protect him. I could hear Sonic telling me to move but I ignored him.

Just before the **attack** hit, a gold box appeared around me and blunted the attack. However, it was still enough to knock me out.

**(With Tails)(Third POV)**

"Get back here Elekid!" Tails and Turtwig continued to run after the electric pokemon.

Elekid suddenly turned aronud and shot a barrage of stars at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, take the attack then counter with **razor leaf**!" The stars hit a golden box that halved tthe damage before Turtwig jerked its head and shot a barrage of leaves in return.

Elekid crossed its arms in front of it and created a green barrier that not only blocked the leaves but also sent them back at Turtwig.

"Dodge, then **tackle**." Turtwig avoided the leaves and charged at Elekid.

Elekid's arm glowed white as he brought it down on Turtwigs head.

The attacks met with Elekid overpowering Turtwig. Then to Tails shock a golden box formed around Turtwig and shattered. "**Brick break**." Tails whispered. He knew that **brick break **had the ability to destroy** light screen **if it made contact.

"Okay then, use **earth power**!" Turtwig reared its forelegs and smashed them on the ground.

"Elek?" Elekid was blown back by the energy that suddenly burst under its feet. "Follow up with **razor leaf**!" Turtwig jerked its head once again to send aa barrage of leaves at Elekid.

"Bid!" Elkid was downed and bruised by the attack. "Okay now!, he took out a pokeball, pokeball go!"

The ball hit Elekid and surrounded it with red energy before sucking it inside. The ball shook for about 30 seconds before it ding, signaling capture.

"We did it! We caught Elekid! I can't wait to tell... Oh no, Sonic, Amy!"

He rushed back to his friends to see Amy unconscious with Sonic holding her, and Chimpchar, Murkrow, and Gligar badly hurt. He threw out his new pokemon. "Elekid use **thunderbolt**!" Despite its annoyance at being captured it still obeyed and attacked the Ariados with a bolt of lighting which drove them off.

Sonic: "What? Tails, you caught Elekid?"

Tails gave a dismissive wave. "That's not important right now. What happened to Amy?"

Sonic looked at her with sad eyes. "She tried to protect Piplup from a **hyper beam **barrage. **Light screen** halved it but she was still knocked out."

Tails: "Lets get her to a pokemon center."

**(Jubilife Pokemon Center)**

NJ: "Don't woworry. Your pokemon and your friend are just fine."

Sonic let out a breath of relief while Tails looked relieved but something caught his eye. "Hey whats that?" He pointed to a poster behind Joy.

She turned. "Oh its advertisment for the pokemon contest."

Sonic/Tails: "A contest?"

She smiled and said "Yes. Your friend already knows about it. Which is why she asked me to at her Piplup."

Sonic smiled. "Looks like we're staying in Jubilife a bit longer."

**(Was it good, bad? Fair, atrocious? Review if you like it, if you don't, or if you have suggestions or something I forgot. Peace)**


End file.
